


No More Running

by Onononon



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onononon/pseuds/Onononon
Summary: A series of one shots and fluff between Anissa and Grace during seasons 3 and 4 because I think we the audience deserves more! TRIGGER WARNING FOR MENTIONS OF SUICIDE!
Relationships: Grace Choi/Anissa Pierce
Kudos: 8





	1. Going Home

*Taking place right after the reunion between Grace and Anissa in episode 3x03*

"Look, I'm tired of running." I put my head in my hands. I was lost and ready to give up. Anissa still unfortunately didn't know the whole story, and when she found out that would be then this this all ends. But I loved her. I loved her more than I should have, and that's why selfishly I couldn't stay away from her anymore to protect her from me.

"Okay, well just stop running Grace. I'm here for you, okay?" I continued to try and be strong, but for the first time in what felt like forever I couldn't be anymore. And I think Anissa could tell that because that's when she opened up her arms and I finally went where I felt like was home. She wrapped her strong arms around me and I cried getting her shirt completely drenched in tears. I tried to stop them, but I couldn't. She continued to stroke my hear and whisper sweet nothings in my ear as I continued to cry. After a good ten minutes or so was when I finally seemed to calm down enough to where my sobs became hic ups.

"It's okay, baby girl." She repeated again this time using her thumbs to wipe the tears from my eyes and then forced me to look at her. "You don't have to run anymore, okay. I promise, Grace, everything's going to be okay."

I tried to put my head back into her chest and close my eyes inhaling her sweet scent, but she wouldn't let me. "So where have you been staying Grace?" She asked me seriously?

I tried to look down again, before she caught my face again and I got lost into her beautiful brown eyes. "It's not a very good place. It's kind of an abandoned house. I don't have a lot of stuff there."

Anissa nodded at me, "Do you want to stop by there to get your stuff before we go home?"

"Go home?"

"You can stay with me tonight." She didn't look like she was going to take no for an answer either. "It's up to you if we get your stuff now or later. You can borrow any of my clothes you want."

I didn't have enough energy to protest, so I just appeased her. "Can we get it tomorrow?" I yawned, and nuzzled into her shoulder when I was finally free to not have to look directly into her eyes anymore. I felt embaressed. 

"Of course we can." She cooed at me. She stood up, and I followed her. She handed me her jacket which I was too tired and cold to refuse. We walked to her car in silence as I went to get into the passenger side when she beat me to it and opened the door for me. I must have looked dead on my feet, because she then buckled me in and kissed my forehead before she sped over to the drivers side.

She turned the heat on high and I was asleep before we even left the parking lot. I woke up in a strange bed to Anissa rubbing my shoulder and kissing my face. "Grace, come on baby girl we got to get you cleaned up and then you can sleep okay." I moaned at her and she chuckled at me. I finally opened my eyes, and Anissa with no warning scooped me up in her arms and carried me to her bathroom. 

"Wha..." Caught off guard I wrapped my arms around her body to keep from falling, but she was very steady and at ease despite us being similar in size.

The bathtub was already full of hot water and lots of bubbles. "Since when did you get such a fancy apartment?"

She placed me on my feet and began taking off all of my dirty clothes. "I saved up a lot of money living at home. I felt like I was finally ready." She placed them in a pile on the floor near my feet. "Arms up please." And I obeyed. 

"You don't have to baby me so much you know." I tried to object with a yawn. 

"It's too bad I don't care about that." She chuckled at me. 

"You think... you think maybe you could join me?" I asked her. I know sex wasn't something I could do right now with just how tired I was, so I was hoping she'd understand I just needed to be close to her though.

She smiled at me and placed some of my hair behind my ear. "Of course I will." She quickly began to undress and I was reminded again of how absolutely stunning she was. It was very obvious that she was in very good shape with a toned stomach and everything. 

We got in the tub and she sat behind me wrapping me in her arms. I leaned back and she rested her head on my shoulder and kissed my cheek. "See we were made to be together, Grace." Anissa squeezed me gently and I yawned again. Against my pitiful protest like a child she washed us both and then proceeded to get us both dressed. She let me borrow a flannel which was a little big for me and some shorts. Once dressed Anissa carrying me like a small child placed me in her bed and wrapped me up in the covers. I was out like a light before I even heard her say another word to me.

I woke up the next morning realizing that something was on top of me. The sun streaming down through the windows made evident the beautiful goddess that decided to literally lay right on top of me. Anissa was still asleep and snoring quietly into my breast. I looked up at the clock in the room and it said two in the afternoon. I never slept in that late. I stretched and then wrapped my arms around what looked like a sleeping angle. Anissa then began to slowly wake up as I played with her hair.

She rolled around still on top of me so that our faces were only inches apart. "Well, well, well, look at what the cat dragged in. I think I did pretty good last night."

I playfully rolled my eyes at her, "What are you 90, nobody says that anymore. And we didn't even do anything."

She pretended to scoff at that, "You're still in my bed, and besides we have lots of time for that." She smiled at me. "We have time for everything." She looked like she was about to cry. "I really missed you, ...Grace."

It was rare to see Anissa show so much emotion, and I was doing my best not to cry and failed once again. "I really missed you, too.. Anissa." 

"Why did you leave me?" Anissa finally asked me.

"You know why."

"But you should have known I don't care. I mean I just don't understand..."

I pondered for a moment. "I run a lot, and I've never... I've never loved anyone like I love you before. I would be a lot for anyone, and you deserve so much Anissa."

Anissa thought about that for a moment. "So why did you come back?"

I knew I'd have to tell her eventually. "I tried to kill myself. Or I almost did I think. I don't really remember a lot. I just know one moment I had a gun up to my head, and the next all I could do was remember you."

Anissa's face grew white, and I tried to stroke it but she stopped me.

"You did what?"

"I thought I was too much of a burden on everyone I come across. I'm broken. I... I... I just couldn't do it anymore."

"When was this?"

"Yesterday."

Anissa continued to look pale. 

"I'm okay, Anissa." I finally was able to stroke her face. "I didn't do it."

"Why? I mean I'm thankful but like..."

"Well after I was able to be me again, since I was a leopard for a hot minute. I think from the shock. I knew I had a purpose. I knew I loved you and that I could never leave you like that. If I died that would mean I would never be able to see you again. And I was just too selfish." I began crying and Anissa continued to cry too.

"It's not selfish, Grace." She began kissing my cheeks, and my neck. "It's okay to have reasons to want to live. I just hope one day you'll be able to live for yourself, but I'm thankful you were able to remember something to keep you from following through.

"I promise to never do that again." I looked her in the eyes fiercely.

"Promise?"

"Promise, no matter what happens with us." I added.

"Well the good news is there will never not be an us, unless that's something you decide." Anissa told me now that she was no longer crying.

"I will never leave you again my love." I told her fiercely. And then I began to try to have sex with her, and it was everything I could have ever wanted.


	2. You Will Never Be Too Much For Me

*Taking place during and a little after Anissa comforts Grace after running away scared of her Dad in episode 3x04*

"I never wanted you to see this, not ever. This piece of me. There's still so much you don't know." 

"Maybe less than you think, Shay Lee Wild." Anissa sighed.

Instantly somehow I was able to transform back into my original body rather than the small child I seemed to become when I was most scared.

"How do you know that name?" 

"My Uncle Gambie. He has access to things that most people don't. I know about you losing your parents, and you living on the streets. And how you were kidnapped..."

I cut her off, "And how I was sold for sex against my will." I looked at her directly for the first time since she came in the room. I told you I was broken. I can't believe you would want to be with me knowing all that." I sniffed.

Anissa then had a gleam in her eye, "Well, believe it."

"Anissa, this would be a lot for anybody."

She smiled at me, "Grace, I told you. We're in this, me, you, the leopard, that old guy, all of us. It's just one big party up in here." Which instantly of course she made me start laughing at how silly this all sounded. "It is not your beautiful face, or this fine ass body that I'm in love with. Now don't get me wrong, if we're taking votes this form is by far my favorite." She smiled again. "But it's not even about that. It's you Grace, you heart, your soul, your essence. That's what I'm in love with. Just you." 

It was crazy to me to think that one day somebody would love me, but I never thought I was worthy of it. And yet looking into Anissa's chocolatey brown eyes I could see that she was telling me the truth. So again for what felt like the hundredth time, I began crying into her chest. She stroked my hair and held me tight again. But this time I could finally recognize why I felt so safe in her arms. Her arms were always going to be my home.

Anissa was very patient with me as I continued to cry. She kept encouraging me to let it all out, so that I didn't keep the years of trauma bottled inside. And there was a lot of tears to be had that I had bottled up until that point. 

I eventually moved in with Anissa full time and discovered that she was not only the vigilante Black Bird but also Thunder. So I wasn't surprised that she would be accepting to me once the puzzle pieces were put together. 

My shapeshifting continued to stay out of control though anytime I felt an episode coming because Anissa made me throw away all of my pills I stole from her clinic. I knew that it had to be a lot Anissa to take care of me. Sometimes I would randomly become the old man or the child or even the leopard. And overtime I transformed she would sit next me and stroke my back or I was in leopard form some part of my fur. And she would sing to me. For some reason overtime it happened I wouldn't remember changing back I would just wake up being told I fell asleep in original form. 

Anissa would go to work of a day and do to random outburst she had monitors set up in the apartment to notify her if I ever had an episode. I wanted to be able to work, but we both knew that I was in no state to contribute yet. And I felt bad having Anissa fully financially support me, but again I had given up. 

She must have been part energizer bunny working at the clinic, as black bird at night, and taking care of me randomly. Yet she never seemed tired though. And was happy to know that we had at least found a somewhat useful solution to help me learn to control my powers. I did my best to cook despite mostly just being successful with more simple things and I tried to keep the apartment clean. I loved her but she was messy. And that suddenly became our new normal. But she was never absent for a single episode. And she never once lost patience with me. And it seemed to be helping a lot.


End file.
